A King's Court
by Naruto7771
Summary: What'll happen when King Kageyama has to make the decision of finding a spouse and getting married within a matter of time or losing his title as King and being part of the King's Court? Will his bride show up in time for him not to get kicked out? (KageHina, mpreg, yaoi, shonen-ai, AU, DaiSuga, Kingdomfict, etc.)
1. Finding a Suitable Bride

**A King's Court by: Naruto7771**

**Warning: KageHina, yaoi, AU, some OOCness, mpreg, etc.**

**_Part One : Finding A Suitable Bride_**

A young king awoke from his slumber on a fine, autumn morning. The light broke through the room causing him to rise. He knew he had a long day a head of him. The court in which the King ruled had told him that if he did not find a suitable bride that they approved of in the next few weeks, then they would strip him of his title. The King felt threatened and left the court to do as they practically demanded.

The King called one of his servants to send for a friend of his to help him on his journey.

The king's friend Sugawara Koushi arrived about half an hour later, "You look troubled." He started.

"Suga-san," the King started, "Do you think a suitable bride for me is even out there?"

Sugawara nodded, "My lord, you shouldn't fret over this. I'm sure a bride is out there some where. We just have to keep on looking."

The King had gone though dozens of both females and males, looking for his bride but had found none. He was starting to lose hope in ever finding one and was mentally preparing himself for when they would strip him of his title as King of the Court.

**(Time Lapse)**

The next day it rained. Horrendously loud thunder could be heard across the skies. As the King paced in his home, thinking of a plan, a knock was heard on the door. The knock was gentle but loud enough to hear.

King Tobio found this odd and sent Daichi to answer the door.

At the door, was a ver short, bright orange-haired boy whom was soaked from the rain.

"Is this King Tobio Kageyama's castle?" The boy asked.

Daichi nodded and asked, "What business do you have with his majesty?"

The orange-haired boy frowned and said loudly, "He...he stole my kingdom from me and I want it back!"

Daichi cracked a smile and suddenly fell into a raging, laughing fit.

"What's so funny about that?!" The small boy said.

"The King...hahaha...steal your kingdom...hahahahaha...that would mean that your a king...hahaha!" Daichi said in between laughs.

"Well I was...and then showed up and took over everything. I lost everything and so did my people." The orange-haired boy said with several tears running down his face, "To the people of you're kingdom this maybe a joke but not to the people of mine. That is why I have come here."

Kageyama had heard enough, he yelled to Daichi to let the boy inside. Daichi looked surprised but let the lad in. King Kageyama sat on his throne and waited with Sugawara for the young boy and Daichi to join them in the throne room after the boy was done getting dried off.

It took a few minutes but the orange-haired lad finally came into the room and stood before the King.

King Kageyama cleared his throat then said, "I overheard what you were talking about at the door. What Kingdom do did come from that you so claim I have now left in ruin?"

"The Yukigaoka Kingdom..."

This made Kageyama think hard but eventually, memory served him, and he responded cockily, "There wasn't much to give anyone the first place...I don't see why this is my fault?"

This annoyed the orange-head and he said in reply, "It's always about you isn't it? No wonder the Court wants you to marry...you are just so selfish that you just can't see what's right in front of you."

The entire room suddenly fell into silence and the King stood up from his thrown, now, livid. It took all of his self-control to not march up to the man and nail him in the face.

"I dare you to repeat what you just said in my face..." Kageyama said.

However, the ex-King stuck his tongue out at the king. The King gripped the arms of his throne tightly and started counting backwards from ten. The King was a short-tempered man but his judgment had to be fair.

"Daichi," Kageyama called to his servant, "Take this boy up to a guest chamber and lock him in the room. I want him out of my sight for the rest of the evening."

"Why not the dungeon sir?" Daichi asked, "He did insult you, your majesty."

This made the orange-haired boy blanch.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "I know but I'm feeling merciful, today."

Daichi tied the boy's hands together and as they left the boy said, "You didn't even ask for my name. You really are a self-centered King."

Kageyama rolled his eyes once more, "What's your name, then?

"King Shoyou Hinata. But to you and everyone else it's just King Hinata." The brilliant orange said and left.

The King paused, sighed, and then looked over at his right-hand servant, "Sugawara, when the cooks are done with this evening's meal, I want you to take some up to 'King Shorty' alright?"

Suga nodded at his master's command and the King got up from his throne and left the throne room.

**(Time Lapse)**

Hinata was furious. His hands were tied up, he was locked in a guest room, and the King had thought nothing of him when he tried to state his issue.

After about two hours of trying to get the ropes on his hands untied with his teeth, Hinata heard a knock on the door.

This causing great excitement to build up in him, the short king fell off the side of bed. When Sugawara opened the door he found the boy on the ground, in a funny position. The brown-eyed boy chuckled and placed the tray of food he had brought with him, down on a small table near the entrance.

Using his pocket knife, Suga was able to get the ropes undone from around the young boy's hands.

"I've brought you dinner," Suga said smiling.

Hinata forced a smile. He was skeptic about the King's motives now that he was put in this situation, "What will I be eating for dinner, if I may ask?"

Suga looked over at the dish and said, "I think it's pork curry with and egg on top but I'm not quite sure myself. I was handed the plate from the cooks and told to bring it to your quarters."

Hinata nodded, Thank you."

Suga them said softly, "Don't thank me...It was the King who asked that you be fed tonight."

Hinata was surprised by this statement and as Suga left, Hinata looked over at his food. It looked warm, fresh, and delicious. Hinata licked his lips. He hadn't eaten in three days. It had been a long journey to get here and he understood everything clearly now. With a new perception, the boy ate in silence, in his locked room, and thought about what he had learned about the true King Kageyama.

**A/N: Hi! Omg my first ever KageHina ff :) so vamped up for this XD I have more than half of this entire fict written so now I'm starting to post...Other than KageHina I write mainly for SasuNaru and Riren so if you've seen me around then it's probably in another category :3 Hope You guys enjoy this new fict series...oh and I'm calling the chapters parts so don't get confused...please comment, review, follow, favorite, etc. :) I love talking to people so yeah even just to talk about the fandom and ficts or just to rp :3**


	2. The Weeping Bride-To-Be

**A King's Court**

**By: Naruto7771/Nicki7771**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu but I do own the rights to my imagination.**

**Warnings: KageHina, DaiSuga, mpreg, Shonen-ai, yaoi, Kingdomfict, Ect.**

**(Time Lapse)**

The following day, Kageyama sat on his throne, bored. It was raining outside again today, only it was more of a drizzle. Kageyama massaged his temples. A head ache was now starting to form from the boredom.

Suga, standing next to him, then broke the silence in the room with a comment, "You know, My Lord, you still have that man from yesterday locked in a guest room."

A light lit up in Tobio's head then; he smiled mischievously, "Bring him here."

In less than five minutes, the orange-haired ex-King, Hinata, was standing once more in the prescience of King Kageyama.

"I will overlook what you said yesterday Hinata," Kageyama started, "However, what you ask of me is not a task I can fulfill on my own. I have put some thought into what you told me and I feel sy-sym-sympathy for your people. That is rare...but I can tell that you honestly care for them. And with that in mind the only way, I'll be honest, to fix is is for you to become part of my Court. The King's Court."

Everyone stared in awe at what the King had just said to the short man.

Hinata blanched and asked a little quietly, "How do I...become part of your Court?"

Kageyama smirked, "There is only one position left in my Court so it is simple. You have to marry me and fulfill my families ancient marriage traditions to become part of my Court, become my Queen. The Queen is the only seat vacant right now because I am unwed and all others are filled."

Hinata's face then turned a deep shade of tomato red, "So that's it? All I have to do is marry you, follow a few traditions, and all my people will be reassured help?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Kageyama said getting a bit annoyed.

"Sir if I may?" Suga started, feeling sympathy for Hinata.

"What is it?" Kageyama asked.

"Don't you think it's a lot of you to be asking of this poor fellow? I mean, he looks very young...He's just trying to get help for other and not himself sir..." Suga commented.

The King looked over at Hinata and asked, "How old are you?"

Hinata answered then, "I'm eighteen but I turn nineteen on June twenty-first of this year and you sir if I may ask?"

Kageyama smirked, "I am already nineteen but my birthday was December twenty-second."

There was a silence after that and King Kageyama said, "Well are you going to take my proposal Hinata?"

The blush on Hinata's faces softened to a pink color and he replied, "I guess, for the good of my people, I will marry you King Kageyama."

With that confirmed, the King looked over at Daichi and said, "Take Hinata up to his room."

Once those to were gone Sugawara looked at his King with a concerned look, "Are you sure about this King Kageyama?"

Kageyama nodded and said, "Positive. Start getting the wedding preparations together. The wedding will have to take place very soon and we have nothing planned."

The brown-eyed, white-blonde male worried that King Tobio might have gotten himself a little too far into something he might later want to get out of but would not be able to. He shook his head in disappointment and left to fulfill his duties.

**(Time Lapse)**

A week had now passed since King Tobio's proposal and Hinata had become very emotional since then. Sometime he was happy, sometimes he was angry, and others he was balling his eyes out. He didn't really know how to feel about getting married to someone he barely knew. One morning he had managed to sneak past every one, and had made it to the King's garden.

There, he wandered with a heart full of emotions, found a ceramic bench to sit on, and let his tears fall as he clutched his knees close to him.

The dark-haired king had heard a report that Hinata had gone missing. He didn't put much thought on the matter since he knew the orange-haired boy would have to return eventually if he wanted his people to be safe. Kageyama decided he needed some fresh air and took a walk outside, in his garden. While stalking through the flowers, he heard some sobbing coming from his left and went to go see what it was. The King quickly stopped when he came in sight of his new fiancé. The boy was crying his eyes out. Kageyama sighed heavily and walked over to see what the problem was.

The King sat on the bench next to the sobbing Hinata and waited until the orange-haired boy noticed his presence. It took a minute but when Hinata went to go wipe his face with the back of his hand, he almost fell off the bench from how surprised he was.

"Why were you crying?" The King asked him.

Hinata stayed quiet, still in shock that King Tobio was siting outside with him and now acting human.

Kageyama waited for a reply, with a stoic face, but got none. This frustrated him, "Are you going to answer me or not?"

Hinata then shrugged and said, "Well I'm just overwhelmed right now..."

"With what exactly?"

"Everything. So many things have just happened at once that I just need time to cry, let everything out, and then I'll be okay."

"Is that something normal for you?"

Hinata shook his head and managed to cracked a small smile, "Everything's usually okay. That's why now that I've hit rock bottom, I don't really know what to do, except try to be better next time."

"Hn," Kageyama answered simply and went back to having his serious, scowl face.

"Why are you out here anyways?" The orange muttered under his breath but loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"Getting some fresh air."

As Hinata continued to rub at his face with the back of his hand, King Tobio got out of his pocket a creme-colored handkerchief that had his initials imbedded into it in black. He looked over at Hinata pulled his hands away from his face and started blotting his eyes and cheeks, gently.

The younger male was stunned by this action. He hadn't heard of the King ever being kind to someone. He had heard that the King was self-centered, harsh, and egotistic.

"Why? Why are you being so nice to me when I was so mean to you when we first met?" The young male asked.

The taller of the two replied, "Don't you know anything. As much as I hate to admit it, if this marriage is going to work out, both partners have to contribute in fairness. Therefore, I can't sentence you to exile nor to the dungeon for life, or anything of the sort. Even if I had the opportunity, I would never take it. I am a man of my word. But you are in a worst position than I am."

The King then came close to Hinata and whispered, "Cool your shit, Hinata. The worst is yet to come."

With that said Kageyama left the handkerchief with Hinata and walked away, with a mischievous yet serious look on his face. Chills ran down Hinata's spine. He could feel internally that King Kagyama knew something he didn't and that he had everything planned out. This cause Hinata to blanch.

**(Time Lapse)**

Three days passed since the garden incident and Hinata had now found himself being sized for his wedding attire.

"Stand still, keep your feet together, and arms up." Said Suga as he used measuring tape to pinpoint Hinata's exact chest size, waist size, etc.

In a small notebook, Sugawara wrote down the sizes of everything. He would have to give those sizes to the royal tailor that was sowing together Hinata's outfit.

"Am I done yet?" Hinata asked Suga.

Suga nodded and the small male dropped his arms. Plopping onto his bed, Hinata asked Sugawara, "Isn't there anything fun or entertaining to do around here? It's so boring."

The brown-eyed servant paused for a minute and then answered, "Well there's a library and-"

Hinata interrupted him, "Ugh...library...that's boring...Maybe something with a little more action..."

Sighing Sugawara continued, "The King is a fan of volleyball. He plays the sport himself. You could ask him to us his volleyball court and maybe Daichi will play with you."

The orange-haired boy's eyes lit up instantly, "Really? Awe thanks."

The small boy bolted out of the room instantly yelling, "BAKAYAMA!"

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another chapter XD hope you guys like and approve! I got a lot of good reviews from my first chapter so I'm hoping to get more from my second! So please fav, follow, and review! It's helpful when people review especially if it's to tell me yes I'm doing something right or no I'm doing something wrong! Directions and pointers are nice too even though I'm almost done I can always go back and rewrite or just cut out junk...ya :3**


	3. Family Rituals Can Be Sexual?

**A King's Court**

**By: Naruto7771**

**Warning: KageHina, AU, yaoi scenes, Shonen-ai, DaiSuga, OOCness, mpreg, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu! But I do own the rights to my imagination!**

**_Part 3: Family Rituals can be sexual?_**

**(Perception Lapse)**

King Tobio was in his study working tediously on getting certain documents filled out and approved by the Court, so as to have the wedding ceremony take place sometime soon.

He was almost finished filling out all the documents when suddenly the door to his study burst open loudly.

" King Kageyama!" The little King called.

"What do you want Baka Hinata? I'm busy right now." Kageyama said.

Hinata rolled his eyes and said, "Is it okay if Tanaka, Daichi, Suga, and I play volleyball on your volleyball court?"

This question caught the King of guard, "You want to play volleyball?"

Hinata nodded, "There's nothing to do around here and I used to play back in Yukigaoka. So...can we, please?"

Kageyama turned back to his last unfinished document and sighed, "I guess it's alright."

Hinata rejoiced, "Thank you!"

As Hinata walked out of the study he could tell the King wanted to have some fun but was stuck between having to have fun and perform his duties as a ruler.

The orange-haired boy then asked while at the door, "Do you want to join us?"

The King put some thought into it and said, "I'll play once I'm finished with this paperwork."

Hinata gave him a smile, closed the door, and left toward the volleyball court.

King Tobio rested his head, on his arms that were laying, on the desk in front of him. The King hated to admit it but every time he saw Hinata, it was like he was seeing a heavenly jewel. These past few nights had been hard on the King since they had been filled with nothing, but of his sexual lusts, dreams, and desires of the boy. He hadn't been able to sleep well due to waking up in the middle of the night and having to change his boxers out for new ones. He knew this wedding, no relationship, would be interesting. He could just feel it in his skin.

**(Time Lapse)**

Hinata and Suga took care of more wedding details the next day. They were picking out food, beverages, and flowers for the wedding. Sugawara had told Hinata that the King would take care of the rest. As the two headed to a flower store, Hinata thought about what had happened yesterday.

At yesterday's volleyball mini-game, the orange-haired male had gotten to bond with not only the servants but also his soon to be husband. The short boy could tell that on the volleyball court, the King was defiantly a monster but when his short-temper got to him he started overdoing some of his plays.

The short man was knocked back into reality when Suga asked him which flowers he liked best for the wedding.

In front of Hinata were some sunflowers, daffodils, red roses, and wildflowers. The short man smiled and answered that he liked the sunflowers.

Suga set a large order of sunflowers so as to have them as decoration for the wedding, and the two left the shop.

**(Perception Lapse)**

King Kageyama called in the royal jeweler early that morning while Suga and Hinata were gone. He decided to take the opportunity to look wedding and engagement rings. The wedding was set for two days prior to Hinata's birthday and Kageyama wanted to propose to him, with a ring, at the beginning of next month before the wedding. Everything could get done then.

All the decor and formalwear had been ordered. It was set to arrive soon.

**(Time Lapse)**

Hinata scurried around the castle looking for the King, with a letter in his hand. Apparently a friend of his had found out about the soon to be wedding with the King and wanted to know if he and his lover could attend. When Hinata arrived at the please he had least expected, he knocked on the door softly. In a matter of seconds, the King answered the door in curiosity.

"What are you doing, at my room, Hinata?" King Tobio asked.

Hinata smiled and answered, "I wanted to ask you if my friend could come to the wedding...please."

The King didn't say yes or no he thought about his answer thoroughly and said softly, "Alright, however, I expect all our guests to respect everyone and have excellent table manners, understood?"

Hinata nodded and ran back to his room to answer the letter his dear friend had sent to him.

**(Time Lapse-Day Before the Wedding)**

As Hinata walked around he just couldn't believe his eyes. The palace was astoundingly gorgeous. It filled Hinata's heart with joy to see the decoration up, but it also made him very nervous. Even though, yes, they had practiced the wedding vows and the ceremony; he still felt like he had butterflies in his stomach.

During breakfast and lunch, Hinata noticed his soon-to-be spouse no meeting his gave but rather more interested in something on his mind. Kageyama had almost run into four people just during breakfast and Hinata knew this meant he was most likely, too enthralled with what was worrying his mind.

The rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly, right up until bedtime.

As the redhead laid his head on the pillow to drift off into sleep, he was alarmed by a sudden knock at his door. When he answered the door, he saw none other than King Kageyama.

Hinata said, "Kageyama, what are you doing at this hour of the night still up and about? We have a wedding tomorrow."

The King nodded and then replied, "Do not worry for the night is still young. I have only come to fulfill my first family tradition."

Hinata eyes widened, "Now? Can't this wait till morning?"

The King shook his head, "I'm afraid not, for in the morning you will be busy getting ready for the ceremony of matrimony."

The redhead rolled his eyes and opened the door wide enough for the King to step inside. Suddenly something the shorter man didn't expect to happen, occurred. The King went head on into him with a passionate kiss. At one point, tongues met and they danced inside each other's mouths. Hinata went along with the sudden kiss but what happened next was a little too much for him. The King picked Hinata up and brought him to his bed, where the Kageyama started to tug at his night garments. An abrupt shove made the King catch his breath in confusion.

"What were you trying to do, Bakayama?" Hinata asked a bit upset with a scarlet red blush on his face.

This made Kageyama even more puzzled, "Following the family tradition...?"

"Of rapping your spouse before you get married?!" Hinata said, bewildered by the King's answer.

"Did Tanaka ever come for tell you at any point this week about my family's wedding traditions? I specifically informed him to do so..." The King asked.

Hinata shook his head, no.

This made the King absolutely livid, but he sighed and looked over at Hinata who was staring at him in utter confusion.

"Sorry," The King whispered in a hushed tone and got up from the bed.

As Kageyama turned to walk towards the door, Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled it close to himself, "What is it Kageyama? Please tell me. We're getting married tomorrow, and I don't want there to already be a bad start just because of this."

The King closed his eyes and looked to the floor in silence, "Well," Kageyama started and sat on the bed, "Usually there is a small 'sub-ceremony' that occurs the night before the wedding and the night after the wedding, to show that both spouses are dedicated getting married in poverty and in wealth, in sickness and in health, and in life and in death. I had everything arranged this morning. I wasn't aware that you were made unaware. I'm sorry, truly. I-"

Right then, Hinata took Kageyama's face into his hands and kissed his lips. The redhead could tell this was eating at the King's secretly innocent soul that now it was becoming not King Kageyama but someone stunned to speak, Kageyama just let his young lover have his lips.

When Hinata let the King's lips breathe he said nervously, "Then do what you were going to do, now that I understand. You wanted to...have...sex...right?"

The King nodded but then said, "Hinata it's more than just sexual intercourse..."

Hinata smiled, reassuring the King, "Of course."

With that said, the King joined his lover in his bed and the two started the ceremony of eternal dedication. Now naked, the King saw his lover still entirely clothed and took the time to remove his lover's garments slowly. He did so to enjoy the view of his lover's small, beautiful body. It was slender and his orange hair seemed to flair brighter now that the King had found out Hinata was indeed a natural redhead.

The redhead blushed and didn't dare to look the King in the the face when, the raven had removed his night garments. Hinata was too embarrassed of his small figure. He knew the King had a figure that was beyond astounding by rumors he had heard from women in his kingdom, but this only made him want to cover himself up even more.

The smaller of the two's hand moved to conceal himself, the King grabbed his arms and moved them swiftly to the top of his head.

"Those are going to get in the way if you do that," The King commented to Hinata.

The two moved swiftly into a comfortable position and the raven's lips sucked down the younger ex-king's neck, leaving marks. Small moans escaped Hinata's lips, which seemed to engage the King more and more. The raven's hands wandered all over Hinata's upper half and eventually ended up playing with his plump nipples. All of this caused the small boy's breath to become shortened and his member to erect quickly. What the King did next he thought he would never do, he grabbed the young boy's member and started to pump and stroke it. This action amounted to the ginger's moans sounding louder and becoming of higher pitch. After only a few slit strokes, the boy came. Kageyama knew now that the boy had little resistance and smirked to himself. The short boy blushed as the taller man just stared at him. Their lips met in a fierce, hot kiss. The redhead lay back on the bed and waited for the other to make his next move.

Reaching over to his night drawer, Kageyama proceeded to pull out some lubricant and poured some into his hands.

"Get on all fours Shoyou..." The King stated plainly. When Hinata heard the King say his name his entire face was engulfed in utter redness. He felt himself get turned on and, suddenly as the ginger was on all fours, he felt something he hadn't with anyone else. He felt a bond with a King he had hated at the beginning but had come to love shortly after. Hinata smiled to himelf and thought, Maybe Kageyama isn't as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Maybe I miss judged him.

As the King proceeded to prepare the his parter using two digets, he scissored the digets so as to expand the orange-haired boy's sexual horizons. Mewls escaped Hinata's lips as King Tobio did so. The small body bucked a few times until finally the digets were released. Tobio's larger figure hovered over Hinata's smaller one.

The whispered into Hinata's ear then, "Relax Shoyou. Breathe and relax."

The redhead tried to loosen his already strained muscles. Now that the King had said something like that to him, this had made him even more nervous and self-conscious of what was to happen next.

With that, the King proceeded to enter the redhead's entrance with his large, erect member slowly. The King worried that if he went quickly he would hurt his partner in the process and he already knew Hinata was soft, delicate, and small. With that in mind, as the King entered he heard Hinata's moans only get loader and louder. This worried him so he decided to stop and let the boy get used to him before he continued.

Once the King was fully inside, he kissed and nipped at his soon-to-be queen's neck. The King soon left bright red marks down the other's neckline. Instantly, the orange-haired male felt himself get hard again and blushed. As thrusts started coming, both of the boy's breaths became heavy and uneasy. After a while, Kageyama hit a spot that made the redhead react differently.

"Again Kageyama! Right there again!" The ginger pleaded.

With faster thrusts, King Tobio proceeded to hit the same area he had just come in contact with. Hinata's moans were now extremely audible and the amazing feeling made the short man buck his hips repeatedly.

After a few more thrusts, the King said, "I'm close..."

Hinata smiled on the inside and answered, "Me too."

The two ended up coming together and collapsing on the bed, out of breath. King Kageyama pulled out and held his breathless redhead close to him. The two fell asleep, naked, sticky, and bodily prepared for what they would encounter tomorrow on their wedding day and all the days of their lives to come.

**A/N: I hope you guys like the story sooo far! I've gotten so much positive feedback! It really does make me happy when people comment! I was thinking about uploading every other week if possible like last month :) but if this story gets really popularly like my SasuNaru ones I'll have to update more often. Lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the Super Bowl as well if anyone watched it! So please comment, fav, and follow! I'd really appreciate it! Thank you also to everyone who's already done so!**


	4. The Wedding

**A King's Court by: Naruto7771**

**Warning: KageHina, yaoi, AU, some OOCness, mpreg, etc.**

**Part Four : The Wedding **

**(Time Lapse)**

The sun peered through the blinds of the shiny window in Hinata's temporary bedroom. The young redhead slowly fluttered his eyes opened to see the King lying next to him still asleep. As the ginger arose, pain immediately shot through his back and arse making him fall back into bed, accidentally hitting the King.

King Tobio's eyes flipped open suddenly. His aura was dark and cold. Hinata became very frightened by the look in the King's face and tried to get him to sleep again by humming a few tunes. The King's eyes became droopy and in no time he was, once again, asleep.

Rubbing his lower back, the orange-haired boy slowly got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take some pain medication, a warm shower, and to get rid of all the now crispy cum coving his body.

**(Mini-Lapse)**

After the long, refreshing shower, the redhead found himself walking back into his bedroom with the King, still sound asleep. Putting on some clothing, the shorter man silently headed out of the room and closed the door behind him so as to not disturb the King's slumber. Right as the ex-King left his room, Suga caught him and pulled him to the side.

"Where do you think you're going? Have you forgot that today is your wedding day and there is still much to do?" Sugawara said.

"We'll get something to eat on the way to one of the first stores we have to go to but for right now put on some shoes because we're leaving."

With that, Hinata saw some shoes sitting by his bedroom door, slipped them on, and left with Sugawara.

**(Mini-Time Lapse)**

With a sudden jolt the King rolled out of bed, the sheets coving his naked body, suddenly drenched in water. Tanaka was laughing at him holding a metal bucket and Daichi just smirked.

"What was that for?!" The King yelled angrily.

Tanks gave the King a thumb's up, "For good luck of course! My sister and I used to do it all the time to each other so maybe it'll work for both you and Hina-chan."

Kageyama just rolled his eyes, grabbed the sheets and stalked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once Tobio had gotten out of the shower, he proceeded to check on all the wedding arrangements for this evening's event. The dining hall was beautifully styled with flowers decorating everything, the silver plates had solid gold lining and a crow drawn in the center of each plate and glass.

A large, gorgeous glass centerpiece rested on the main clothed table and flower vases with sunflowers in them sat in the middle of every table around that main table. Seeing this beautiful setup pleased the King very much. He knew his soon-to-be wife would enjoy it.

All the servants got dressed in formal dark, not so bright, blue suite with an orange bow tie and headed to the main dining hall where they would be sitting guests and serving them.

Time seemed to pass quickly which made Kageyama nervous. It was his wedding day and he hadn't seen his bride all morning. It was an hour before the ceremony and Tanaka and Daichi were with him, helping him remember all his lines, his vows, and trying to cure him of his nervousness.

Fifteen minutes before the wedding ceremony started, Sugawara came running into Kageyama's room. The light haired man chuckled when he saw his boyfriend fanning the sweating King who was pacing.

"Hinata's here and ready." Suga announced.

"Where has he been all day?!" Tobio asked franticly.

"Getting his dress measured again, getting his hair done, his make-up done, et cetera. Sir, you do know a wedding like this only occurs once in a man's life." Suga stated.

Tobio nodded and responded, "Stay with him and walk him down the isle, will you Sugawara?"

The light-haired man smiled and said, "Of course,"

Leaving the room, Sugawara headed to see Hinata who acted oddly calmer than he expect him to be.

**(Short Time Lapse)**

"One minute till we walk down the isle together, Hinata." Sugawara said tothe redhead.

Realization hit the bride very late and Hinata started to freak out. Trying to calm him, Sugawara grabbed both of the Orange-haired boy's hands and practiced breathing exercises with him. A bell tolled signifying the fact that it was there time to walk down the isle. Doors opened, a light glistened in on the bride, and all eyes turned to see Hinata and Sugawara. As they walked down the isle the redhead felt himself shaking and trembling out of nervousness and fright for messing up. Soon enough however he made it to the front and was handed off to Kageyama, who took both of his hands and held them securely in his own. Once Hinata had a firm stand, Kageyama let go of Hinata's hands for a moment to uncover his face from the veil that hung over it. After that the two went back to holding hands. They stayed like that silently listening to the preacher until it came time for the vows.

"Do you, King Tobio Kageyama, take you, King Shoyou Hinata, for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day foward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." The preacher asked.

"I do." Tobio said seriously.

"Do you, King Shoyou Hinata, take you, King Tobio Kageyama, for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day foward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

"I do." The redhead replied.

The rings were then taken out by a young boy. Kageyama was the first to take a ring and say, "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow."

With that said, Kageyama placed the wedding ring on Hinata's ring finger.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow." Hinata repeated after he had taken the other ring. The ginger likewise slipped the ring onto the raven's ring finger.

The preacher then said, "I pronounce you man and wife...King and, now, Queen. You may kiss your bride."

King Kageyama pull Hinata close to his body then, tilted his chin up, and kissed him.

The audience cheered at their union in holy matrimony and processed out to go to the main dining hall for the after party.

**(Time Lapse)**

Hinata sat next to his new husband and the two dined together with their guests. This was the King's Court and he was now apart of it.

A short-haired blonde came this way suddenly and said to King Kageyama,"So this is the spouse you have chosen? Kind of short if you ask me..."

Hinata was enraged by the comment and said in response, "Just who do you think you are...making fun of me like that? And I'm not that short!"

"My name is Tsukishima Kei, but you can just call me Tsuki, and I am the one of the top leaders of the King's Court." The short haired-blonde said with confidence.

Hinata paused and said nothing afterward. He was afraid that if he spoke that he would say something that would ruin his marriage to the King.

Tsuki chuckled softly and said to Tobio, "You married both a complete idiot and a genius. I congratulate-" Tsuki was interupted by King Tobio.

"I don't appreciate you talking about my wife in that manor."

Tsuki looked over at the King, smiled, and left Hinata alone. Instead he whispered something into the ear of the King that was probably so repulsive to hear because the king's eyes widened. If fumes could escape Kageyama's ears to express his anger, they probably would have been at this point. Tsuki left the room with his right-hand man. Hinata chaced after him with a question in mind.

"Wait Tsuki!" Hinata called before Tsukishima made it to the door with the intention of leaving the palace, "I wanted to ask you something."

Tsuki paused and asked, "And what would that be?"

"Who is the highest of the top leader in the King's Court?"

Kei smiled deviously, "Why do you want to know?"

Hinata shrugged, "I just want to know more about King Kageyama and his Court."

Kei rolled his eyes and said, "In reality, the King and I are of the same status when it comes to the Court, however, there is only one that is greater than us and he is the Grand King. The Grand King, Tooru Oikawa, has power like no other so beware of that. I must take my leave now."

With that said, Kei left the Castle and Hinata returned to his husband.

**(Mini Time Lapse)**

After all the guests had left, Suga and Dai rolled rolled two small suitcases up to a carriage and up them into the carriage. Hand in hand, the newly married bride and the groom walked out and got into the carriage.

"Stay safe you two," Sugawara said.

"Take care of my house and make sure that when I get back its not burned to the ground, understood?" King Tobio said seriously.

The both of them nodded.

With that said, the closed covered-carriage took off towards its destination.

**A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry it took a while...I've been working on two research papers at the same time for two different classes...its a lot of work honestly...I hate it...But now that I had not classes today I had time to write :) Enjoy, review, favorite, follow, etc. :D**


	5. What Happens at the Beach

A King's Court

by: Naruto7771

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, But I do own the rights to my imagination!

Warning: KageHina, yaoi, AU, some OOCness, mpreg, etc.

(Time Lapse)

The carriage arrived at the break of dawn. The King looked down and found his newly married Queen still asleep on his lap in his elegant white dress. This made Kageyama content. He thanked the carriage driver as he carried his sleeping wife, bridal style, into the beach house. Once he placed his wife in there master bedroom, he went back out to retrieve the luggage. Carrying in two suit cases, King Tobio placed them quietly in the room his wife and he would be sharing and left to watch tele down stairs.

Even from inside the house, one could smell the salt of the sea. As Hinata arose from his slumber, this aroma his his nostrils and he let everything sink in. The emotions sank in, reality sank in, and even just the though of what occurred yesterday and the night before yesterday sank in. The boy shivered but blushed at the thought. The King had become his first lover and now his life long husband. Just for the sake for his people...no it was more than that now. Just thinking about Kageyama made Hinata's head spin. The redhead had truly fallen for the King. With a sigh, the ginger got up and started undressing himself from his wedding dress to change into something much more comfortable.

Putting on a, simple but comfy, button-up pajama shirt and shorts, he went down stairs to meet his now husband, King Tobio.

As the boy looked around he did not see the raven so he made his way to the kitchen where a box of cookies sat on the counter. Smiling he grabbed it and nearly destroyed the box isn't the process of opening it.

As he was about to take a bite out of his first cookie a voice, from behind him, caused him to jump and drop it. The voice said, "My, my what a skimpy outfit you have on. Don't you agree?"

Thinking about it Hinata replied to the owner of the voice, "I thought it'd be alright to wear for no one is around except you and I."

The shorts Hinata had on we're made of a thin material that was almost transparent and the lining of the shorts ended just a little before his butt cheeks ended.

Kageyama smirked, "Come here," With that, Hinata walked towards his husband and sat on his lap when King Tobio directed him to. "Take off your clothing and switch into a bathing suit. I promise it'll be worth your while." King Kageyama whispered in Hinata's ear causing the redhead to blush madly. With that said, the ginger went back upstairs to change. As Hinata rummaged through his suit case, he couldn't find the bathing suit he had bought only speedos. It made him feel uncomfortable fathoming the very idea of walking on the beach with a speedo on. They were like underwear, only its use was for the water.

Shivering but with no other resolution, he took a speedo, changed into it, and walked back down stairs. Once he had returned to his husband whom was already dressed in a Speedo, somehow, the two walked outside barefoot. Hinata couldn't help but look over at his husband and stare at his amazing completion. Unexpectedly he blushed as Kageyama met his gaze.

"Y-your hair looks nice in this sunlight Hinata." Kageyama almost whispered.

Hinata would have turned even more crimson only it wasn't possible. The redhead started pulling on and touching his short hair out of embarrassment.

"Um...thanks." He whispered.

The ginger had lost perception on where they were going and when he looked out and and realized it, he saw the ocean practically at his feet. This stopped him. The beach was completely deserted. The only thing surrounding them were two beach chairs with some towels already set. To anyone who didn't know it, this would have all looked either very creepy or very kinky.

The King had left Hinata's side, in the moment the redhead was lost in thought, and had gone to sit in one of the beach chairs. The ex-King decided to just play int the ocean water for the time being and see if his husband would join him in the fun.

(Mini time Lapse)

After much arguing and persuading, Hinata managed to get Kageyama to play with him ocean, or at least join him in the water.

As Hinaga went to pickup an interesting she'll he had seen shining at the bottom of the clear ocean floor, King Kageyama deviously pulled down and off the redhead's Speedo.

Falling like a duck into the water, Hinata sat in the ocean naked.

"Give it back, Bakayama!" The ginger yelled at his spouse.

Kageyama snickered and replied, "Then stand up and come get it."

The redhead crawled on his hands and knees lowly and with a sigh, after Kageyama but was unsuccessful. Feeling embarrassed to be nude in 'public' the orange retorted, "I'm serious."

"As am I." The King said back a bit more serious.

Deciding to put his embarrassments aside, Hinata closed his eyes and got up out of the water. The king took advantage of this, grabbed the redhead's figure, and squeezed him towards his body. The kind brought his mouth close to the other's and said softly, "Quite shameful isn't it? This only shows that I am yours and you are mine forever. You better not forget it."

With that Kageyama hid the young boy's naked body with his own, in an embrace, and carried him back to land, naked. Laying the ex-King on a thick towel, the dark-haired male hovered over him and proceeded to take action as he once had the night before the wedding. On his private beach, where no one would bother them, the two grappled for dominance in the game of lovemaking. The redhead lost quickly. His strength had been beaten by his lover's chasing game for the speedo and now both were practically nude. It didn't matter, though. The sand spun and shifted around them and the sun wasn't the reason for the sweat building up on the two bodies. Heated and lost in the act of love, the two moved their lips together and found that everything was going well. After some time, with no resistance left, they both came. Kageyama grabbed a nearby towel and covered his lover's body with it, wrapped him like a baby, and carried the now passed out boy back to their beach house.

Dizzily, a few hours later, the smaller boy came back to his senses and awoke from his deep slumber. As he slowly got up, he felt his body ache. Pain engulfed his entire lower half, he sat, and he laid back in his bed, groaning. Hearing the groans, Kageyama came into the room and kissed his bride, who was in pain. That night, they ate a three-coarse meal together happily.

(Time Lapse- 1 month)

After one month of sleeping in the bed with the same man, Shouyou found everything that he had thought would be strange about marriage, normal. Some nights there was intimacy and other's nothing but sleeping occurred. The salty beach air always made the both of them content, but not as content as when they were at home. On what seemed like a normal morning, the redhead awakes to sickly feeling, forcing him to run to find the nearest restroom and vomit in it. When he returned to the room from the sudden vomiting episode, he found that his husband was still asleep and decided to not address him about the matter.

The king was completely ignorant to this fact for about a week. Hinata had repeated vomiting incidences all of which he kept hidden until he, after a week, had started making dinner for his husband, like he usually did, and picked up two raw fish to cook them. The smell sent him running. Kageyama found this sort of behavior very odd and peculiar. When the king followed him to the restroom, he found the problem. Hinata was most likely sick. Painfully holding his stomach, the redhead threw up into the toilet while his husband rubbed his back gently. Once the vomiting stopped, the king got his lover in bed and put some small wet towels on his forehead. The smaller boy mewled in response, his stomach was still suffering and the room felt very warm.

The King left him briefly to tell the coachman to get a doctor as soon as possible. The coachman left in a hurry and was back in less than two hours. The coast was far away from the mainland but he had been able to locate a doctor nearby. Taking the doctor to see Hinata, King Tobio told the medical physician everything he knew pertaining to Hinata's health. The doctor asked to be alone with the patient, most likely because the King was freaking out. After ten minutes Tobio heard Hinata's voice yell something really loudly. As the King opened the door to come in, he saw the doctor holding a what looked like a a cup of something with a white stick in it. Kageyama asked his lover about it however, Hinata stayed very quiet and ignored his question, lost in thought.

When the doctor pulled out the stick and read the results of the test, he looked over at the short boy and said, "Congratulations, carriers aren't found as frequently in society as they used to be. From these results however it looks like your carrying so be careful with what you eat, don't smoke, nor drink any form of alcohol. That's all I can advise for now since you are one month and a half along."

The King was completely lost, "What are you talking about doctor? What's a carrier?"

The doctor giggled to himself, "I always forget the young people don't know what carriers are. Carriers are those chosen few in society that are born with both reproductive organs in there bodies. Shouyou is entirely male, however, his body nests eggs inside of it that, like any woman, when fertilized will grow and eventually be forced out."

"What about the vomiting and-" Kageyama was interupted by the doctor.

"It's all a natural process. The vomiting is morning sickness, which should go away in a few months. Here," the doctor takes out a prescription pad and writes two prescriptions on it, "Give this to him if he is becoming under weight because of the morning sickness. The other prescription is just for pregnancy daily vitamins. I forgot to ask, you are the father of the child correct?"

The King looked over at Hinata which the redhead just nodded, the doctor then looked at Kageyama and said softly, "It's going to be a long nine months."

After that he left. Just the look in Hinata's eyes said he wanted to leave so the King started packing his bags and they would depart as soon as the coachman arrived. He didn't know how to feel. Hinata pregnant with his child...it was all strange. He ignored the feeling and just went with it for the time being. He knew something or someone would get him for this later.

A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while...I had to read a book for class...Jane Eyre...It was good after the first ten chapter (boring..) Here's the promised aftermath chapt. Please review, fave, follow, etc. I loved all the comments!


End file.
